untitled
by pink bouncing deadly hipityhop
Summary: read authors note. name it for me please.


Here is the story to my poem. One bad word and Arnold isn't acting like himself in one part. Otherwise you'll like it. Their day at school goes by really fast. Just clearing that up.  
  
Helga ran into class late as usual because Merriam forgot to pack her lunch.  
  
"Why are you late again Miss pataki(sp?)?" asked her new teacher Mrs. Helen. Being in sixth grade sucked to Helga and she didn't like Mrs. Helen. The only good thing was the desks were in groups of four and she got to sit next to her beloved Arnold. She tried to be nicer to him when this happened, but she failed miserably.   
  
"I woke up late again." She said.  
  
"Please take your seat so we can resume with our lessons."  
  
"Pointless drivel if you ask me." Helga said under her breath.   
  
Helga plopped in her seat next to Arnold and dug around for her math book. Beginning to panic because her homework was in it and she couldn't afford to get detention again she asked Arnold if he'd seen it.  
  
"I'm using it right now Helga." He replied.  
  
"But my homework's in it."  
  
"Oh yeah about that, I copied the answers off of your paper do you mind?"  
  
"Yes I mind if the teacher finds out you copied well both get detention."  
  
"My grandparents don't care."  
  
"It's not all about you. My parents care and they'll complain and compare me to little miss perfect."  
  
"You mean Olga."  
  
"Yes Olga."  
  
"Arnold, Helga what are you discussing?" Mrs. Helen asked  
  
"Nothing." Replied Helga   
  
"Perhaps you and Arnold would like to discuss it in the principals office?"  
  
"It would be better then discussing it here!" yelled Helga.  
  
"Stop that Helga you'll get in trouble." Said Arnold trying to prevent a fight.  
  
"Shut up Arnold I don't need your help!"  
  
"That's it Miss pataki. Go to the office."  
  
RRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
"Everyone can leave except you miss pataki!"  
  
"You can't keep me here." Said Helga walking out the door.  
  
"Hey Helga wait"  
  
"What do you want Arnold?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask why you walked out the door like that."  
  
"She can't keep me there. I can do what I want irresponsibly. I'm not her bitch."  
  
"You've changed Helga. You've never said 'bitch' before"  
  
"Things change football head."  
  
"Obviously for the worst"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
As she placed her hand on the door knob she heard big bob yelling followed by the sound of a receiver being slammed down, then the door flew open.  
  
"Trophy room now!" he yelled  
  
"Why can't you be more like Olga? She would never walk out on a teacher if she get in trouble! She wouldn't even get in trouble!"  
  
"Leave her alone B." said Merriam from the couch. Half way through fifth grade she had sided with Helga. Olga was getting on her nerves too. Once big bob found out about this he had gotten divorce papers for her to sign. She still hadn't signed them yet  
  
"Be quiet Merriam! This is between me and Olga!"  
  
"Its Helga! I'm not Olga! I'm not Mary sunshine!"  
  
With that she stomped off to her room and started crying. She began to work on a faceless doll she started. Faceless is how she saw herself since Olga moved in with them for keeps. She was half way around the head when she saw a note taped outside her window. She picked it up and began to read it. It said:  
  
Dear Helga,   
  
I've watched a change with you over the past two years. You've gotten more irritable then usual. Back in fourth grade you acted this way only because you were hiding something. You still had love in your eyes, but that disappeared halfway through the fifth grade. You can't open up to me because you won't talk to me. I'm going to break off our friendship and that's a promise.   
  
Arnold  
  
That was fine with her. She didn't need him. Or did she? What are these running down your face Helga? Tears? No it can't be. He's just a person. He was more then a person to her though. Ever since phoebe moved away shed looked to Arnold as her backbone. She didn't want him to know how dependent she was upon him though. After shed told him her secret and he'd said they could only be friends she had thrown her shrine away and stopped writing and started sewing. She turned the letter face down and began sewing again, and she pricked her finger. She put the doll down and looked at the spot of blood on her finger. She began to write on the back of the paper. She had to squeeze her finger several times to complete her sentence. She delivered the note back by Arnold's window and walked to a cemetery. The note said: "I hope this is a joke Arnold"  
  
She walked around the cemetery for awhile until something caught her eye.  
  
"Here lies Damien. Died at age seven in a plane wreck while trying to move to Italy. He's dead?!" she said. This was just her day. Arnold broke off their friendship and she just figured out Damien died. She found a spot in front of a tree. There she cried and cried until she could cry no more. To her surprise she felt a shadow upon her.  
  
"I'm keeping my promise Helga. Were not friends anymore." Arnold said squatting next to her. "This fake show of sadness won't change my mind either. Just because I wont accept the fact you want a relationship with me."  
  
"Does this look fake Arnold!" she screamed pointing to the spit, blood, snot, and tears smeared on her face. "Its not because I want a relationship with you its because you broke off our friendship and I just found out my friend died."  
  
"What's that?" he said pointing to pieces of paper torn up on the ground.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just a poem."  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After piecing all the parts together he began to read the poem. It said:  
  
If you leave  
I will feel insecure.  
I will be friendless again.  
I will be sad.  
Never able to see your face again  
If that happens  
I will find you and embrace you.  
And never let you go again.  
If you leave I will find you.  
And know that you are mine again.  
  
"Oh Helga that was beautiful. What do you mean by 'never able to see your face again'?  
  
"Once I lose a friend I cant look at their face or ill cry. And what I mean by 'if you leave' is, well, if you've stopped talking to me you might as well leave."  
  
"Ill never leave you Helga." He said flying into her arms. Pulling away slightly he and Helga began talking about different issues in their life.  
  
"That's why you're so mean. Your parents suck."  
  
"Yes that's why. Id rather have no family then them." She said beginning to cry again. Pulling Helga close to him he whispered in her ear. "You have me now Helga. Were still friends." With that they sat there for hours in each other's arms, until it was dark and they saw stars in the night sky. Looking up at the sky Arnold saw a face smiling down on them. The face looked like that of a five-year-old. Once Arnold found out what it looked like the stars flew off west. Helga stirred in his arms and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Aren't those stars beautiful Arnold?" she said.  
  
"They were before they flew off."  
  
"Look at the moon Arnold. It looks like there is a phoenix engraved into its surface. That's what Damien always wanted to be." She said going to sleep. Arnold decided to do the same. The moon shone brighter on them then before when midnight came around. They had the rest of their lives to fret about anything. Under the light of the moon they shared a dream of endless peace and happiness. No more wars or fighting just perfect harmony with each other. Above the light of the moon Damien looked on as the phoenix.  
  
"She's finally found peace with that boy. Good for her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
